<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas night by LonelyVirus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216248">Christmas night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyVirus/pseuds/LonelyVirus'>LonelyVirus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff, M/M, Oval Tower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:26:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyVirus/pseuds/LonelyVirus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A beautiful Christmas night in Oval Tower</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trip/Virus (DRAMAtical Murder)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>With this little fic, I want to wish all of you a merry Christmas and hopefully a happy new year! Thank you for your feedback guys! &lt;3</p><p>Apologise for my bad english ;^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Christmas time was every kid's favourite holiday in Oval Tower. The huge Christmas tree had tousands of ornaments, large amount of tinsels, and colorful lights. The kids has helped to decorate the tree for a couple of days straight. They had fun in general, they neither needed to learn on those days nor going to their experiments. Thats why, even Virus and Trip helped to the others.</p><p>    On the night of 24th December, under the Christmas tree were lots of presents. Every present was wrapped beautifully, and had every kid's serial number on it. The event was popular in Midorijima, so the television was there as well. The kids were singing christmas songs, talented ones were saying poems and were playing on instruments, while Toue, along with Sei, watched them. Sei had a forced smile on his face.</p><p>    Virus joined in the christmas show as well, he said several Christmas quotes both chosen by Toue and by him. He had a calm voice which Toue loved, so he asked Virus several times for joining. Of course he couldn't say no to the offer.</p><p>    Sei was the most gifted person there. He got lots of plushies, sweets, toys, comics, books, and so on. None of them made him happy. Virus gave him a gift as well. He was the only person, who got close to Sei. It was rare when they could spent some time together, but it made Sei somewhat happy to talk with him. They were close friends.</p><p> </p><p>    After the Christmas show ended, the kids has unboxed their gifts. Virus was searching his one, when Trip suddenly appeared. He hugged the boy close. </p><p>"I'm proud of you" he said with a joyful tone. </p><p>"T-Thanks" Trip surprised him. </p><p>While Trip was hugging him, Virus opened his present. A box wrapped in a red paper, which had christmas patterns. Inside the box he found some new books he haven't seen. He also got a bunch of sweets and some of his favourite tea. Virus got a closer look to their new books. </p><p>"Stephen Hawking and Darwin...wow!" he mumbled. </p><p>Trip watched his happy face. It made him blush. He looked cute. His face is usually cold in front of other people, but this time he didn't cared about the others. Minutes of happiness later, he looked at Trip. </p><p>"Why are you not searching for your present?" </p><p>"I did."</p><p>"And what did you get?" </p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>"Nothing?!"</p><p>Surprisingly Trip didn't get anything. The reason was, that Trip had a lot of trouble with Toue. He was wild in his early days, and everyone hated him. He got a lot of painful punishments, but none of them was as effective as Virus. </p><p>"I see, I can share you my..."</p><p>"I can't have it. It's yours."</p><p>"But..."</p><p>Virus couldn't finish his words, because Trip ran home. Virus managed to not follow him. Instead he had an idea. He felt bad for the boy, so he wanted to make him a gift. </p><p> </p><p>    At Christmas midnight, Virus escaped from his room, which is always locked at night. He and Trip found methods to open the automatic door, so they could spend some nights together. Virus knocked gently. Trip opened his door. He seemed unamused, but he let Virus to enter. They sat on the bed. </p><p>"Merry Christmas Trip!" he said, while he was trying to give him the gift. It was different from the ones under the giant Christmas tree. </p><p>"I can't have it." </p><p>Virus let a small sigh. </p><p>"Just open it already." </p><p>He did as Virus said. He opened the box which had a different wrapping. It was green with little christmas candy patterns. Inside the box confettis and candies hid the biggest surprise. When Trip saw the gift, his gaze changed. His generally cold face, changed to an emotional one. He was holding a frame, with their first photo inside of it. They didn't have much photos for sure, and it was rare when they managed to make one. This one was shot by Sei. After minutes of looking at the pic, Virus started to speak. </p><p>"Do you like it?" </p><p>He nodded. </p><p>"How did you make it?" Trip asked him curiously. </p><p>Virus smiled. </p><p>"It's a secret." </p><p>Trip put his present aside. He started to blush. </p><p>"Come closer" as he spoke, their lips met. He put his hand on Virus' one. They heard each other's heartbeat. It felt so good, minutes passed faster than should, and their kiss became longer and longer. Each other's cheeks were red and hot. Trip's colder room, suddenly became warm to them. </p><p>    After their long kiss, Trip pointed to the ceiling. </p><p>"Look up" </p><p>When Virus looked up, he saw a mistletoe. He knew the meaning well enought. </p><p>"I knew you will come today." he said with a bright smile "Did I surprise you?" </p><p>"... You always surprise me..." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>